The Chritmas Wish
by Amazonian Anime Queen
Summary: It's Christmas time again and Serena and Darien is apart, and Darien is trying to get home for Christmas, will he make it in time and what's his gift to Serena going to be? (One-shot)


Hello people this is my first Christmas story, and it's about my favorite show Sailor Moon. Well this is also a one-shot. Well I'm counting on your review to let me know how this story went. And this story will use some Japanese words in it. So don't be surprised. And the NA names will be used. And the fic will be AU but part of the anime will be used in it. Now let me get on.

1. The Christmas Wish 

Character speaking "quotation marks"

Characters thinking _'__apostrophes with italics'_

Flash backs _italics_

Scene change 

Where the scene at or letting you know it's a flashback

Action

Authors' notes A/n

A young Serena is looking up at the twinkling sky then all of a sudden a certain star caught her eye. 

_"__Kaa-san, that's a pretty star, you know what it is?" _The young Serena asked

_"__Well sweetie, legend says it's a wishing star."_ Ikuko said to her

_"__A wishing star, honto (really)?" _She said as excitement gathered in her eyes

_"__Hai, I heard stories that say, if you are pure of heart, and if the wish is coming from your heart and it's true it will come true. Like if you wish for a new doll, most likely it wouldn't come true, because it's selfish in a way." _She told her as she picked her up

_'__Now what can I wish for, I know, I wish I can meet a new friend.' _Serena thought

A 24-year-old woman is now staring out of her window talking on the phone

"Darien, when is you coming back to Tokyo?" Serena asked him over the phone

"Honey, I'm trying my best to get there before Christmas, however it is so tough." Darien said tense and anxiously 

"I miss you so much, I wish you can come back soon."

"Anata (beloved) I know the feeling, but keep in mind this aishiteru (I love you)." Darien told her

"Now I know why I stay with you, I love you too." 

"I got to go now or I got to face an overcharge on this cell phone."

"Ja ne Dar, now remember, don't forget about me."

"A beauty like that, how can I ever forget, ja."

They both hang up the phone

"I miss him so much, I can only hope he'll be here for Christmas."

Knock on the door

"Serena open the door, I got goodies." Lita said knocking on the door

She gets up to answer the door only to trip on her own two feet 

_'__Hopefully I won't be hospitalized before Darien comes back. I doubt he wants to see me hurt after so long.' _Serena thought

"Lita, I missed you so much, cookies double fudge, oh come on in." Serena said eyeing the cookies

"Here Serena, I made them all for you." She said handing her the cookies

"Delicious chocolate delicacies."

"Serena, you know those aren't delicacies."

"Yes they are."

"How?" She ask wanting to know

"They are a delicate part of my diet, and I need to keep my figure." Serena said struggling to keep a straight face after Lita started to laugh

"Your figure going to be one of a pig if you keep that diet up."

"Hey, I resent that." She said pretending to be hurt

"So anyway, all joking aside, how has life been for you?" Lita asked picking up one of the cookies

"It's been good, law school hasn't been so hard, aside from the dumb blondes jokes."

"Those are not jokes, for you they're true." Lita said jokingly 

"Oh you are so funny, well how's school is for you, hopefully you didn't burn down anything now."

"I'm the best chef you will ever meet, and just for that I'm taking my cookies back." She said with mock hurt and seriousness 

"I'm joking, I love these more than anything, well not anything I miss Darien so much." 

"Speaking of Darien, when's he coming back?" 

"He said he's trying to get here before Christmas, but now I'm not so sure."

"C'mon Serena, don't give up hope now, you waited this long."

"I did and if he does I hope he has a very good present, besides himself."

"How about him wearing nothing but a smile?" She said teasingly to her

"Then he can have me forever." She said laughing

Flashback

_A 4-year-old Serena is walking down the hall at the hospital until she looks into the room to see a little boy crying_

_"__Ohayo (good morning) why are you crying?"_ Serena asked him with worry

_"__Because I've just lost my parents, and I don't have anybody to take care of me." _He explain to her crying

"Oh, please don't be sad at least you can stay up all you want, and eat all the sweets you can dream of, and probably a lot more if I can think of more."

_"__You're sweet, what's your name?" _He asked her drying off his tears

_"__Serena Tsukino des, onamae wa_ _(what's your name)? _

_"__Darien Shields des, how old are you?"_

_"__I'm four, how old are you?"_

_"__I'm eight." _(A/n I made them four years apart instead of six, okay)

"Here goes something you, a rose, they are supposed to be for my okaa-san and baby brother because he was just born, but I guess they don't mind if I give it to a friend."

"A friend, that's something I didn't have for a while, arigoto gozamaizu (thank you very much), demo (but) I don't have nothing for you."

_"__Yes you do, your friendship."_

End flashback

A young 28-year-old man is now is reading a book while looking at T.V. 

_'__How I ever going to get back to Tokyo in time for Christmas, I know I'm stressing Serena out with this. I wish life were like the movies, if you really wish for it that it would come true. That'll be that day, now all I need to do is finish my last exam and find a flight, then I'll be home for Christmas.' _Darien thought

Phone ringing

"Hello, this is Darien."

"Hey their lover boy, still wishing you was here with your sweetie." As a familiar voice said over the phone

"Well, sweetie I miss you so much, how have things been?" He said struggling to hold in his laugh and losing

"I hate it when you do that." 

"And I hate doing that to you Andrew, but it's funny on my side."

"You're a riot, whew, I'm out of breath from laughing so hard." Andrew said dripping with irony 

"Well what sup in Tokyo?"

"Nothing much except for when are you getting back?"

"By Christmas, at least that's when I try to get back by, at this rate five years from now."

"Well if that's the case, can I have your girl till then?" Andrew asked jokingly

"Yeah make sure it's the best five years in your life, because I'm going to make sure you're dead when I come back." 

"Okay, don't take it seriously. But she's really missing you pretty badly however if I was you I'll get here, exams or not."

"Advice that came a little too late, well I got to go, I have to go to my next class, for I can do my exam, wish me luck."

"I am and enough luck for me to get over Mina's house before she goes shopping, and you know once she goes shopping her brain is fried, talk to you later, bye." 

"Bye."

_'__Next time, I'm going to a collage a little close to home, like within the city limits, not at Harvard.' _He thought while grabbing his stuff

Mean while in Japan at the Shrine

"Serena, what happened to the slice of cake I had on the table?" Ami asked her

"That's a very good question, ain't it Mina?" Serena said looking suspiciously at her

"Yeah, I guess so." She said with her mouth full of chocolate cake and with the whole room laughing 

"Hey Mina, what you think Andrew going to get you for Christmas?" Serena asked her

"I hope he buys me that diamond necklace I want, I guess we know already what you want for Christmas, huh?"

"Yep, and a roomful of chocolate delights, what about you Ami?"

"Nothing really, except for Greg to be there, what about you Lita."

"That cooking set, I been telling Josh that for a time, well Rei you that only one we missing now."

"I don't know actually, I think I got everything I ever wanted, you know." 

Serena slips out of the room and sits in the doorway of Rei's room

'Everyone got what they want for Christmas, I got everything except for one thing, and I really don't want to depress them, nor myself. I will just have to wait until then I guess.'

"Hey Serena, what you doing out here?" Andrew asked her

"Nothing, just relaxing, what you doing here, typically you would be at the arcade."

"Yeah, but I wanted to catch Mina before she goes into a shopping spree craze." He said

"Well diamonds are a girl's best friends, but so are charge cards." She joked

"A lesson I wish I knew sooner, let me go in, but are you all right."

"Yeah, go on in, don't worry about me, have fun." She said reassuring that she was all right

"Okay, but you know you can talk to me about anything."

"Yeah, I know."

Flashback

_A 10-year-old Andrew and Darien and a 6 Serena is at the mall_

_"__Oh look at that dress, don't you think I would look like a princess in it?" _Serena asked them as she dragged them store-to-store.

"Yeah when you are older, but Serena aren't we here for Christmas shopping?" 

Andrew asked her

"Yeah, but don't you have to look for what you are shopping for, so maybe I will find the perfect gift." She said while walking out of the store

"That ornament looks kureii (beautiful)" Darien said as he stopped by the store 

"I know and it's cheap too, only 1550 yens." Andrew said looking at the price

"And it comes three to a package, maybe we should buy them for ourselves." Serena suggested 

"What do you mean by that?" Andrew asked

"We can put in part of our money for the ornaments and we can keep one of each for friendship and that we would always remember each other."

"Serena, that's a very good idea, we put in all our money, or we can make Serena buy it since it's her idea." Darien said joking on the last part

"I'm not paying nothing."

"Relax, I was joking, c'mon lets do it."

They went into the store for their goods and went to the merchant to good the ornaments

"Now remember Serena, they're glass so we have to be careful, Andrew." 

"Since when have I broken anything?" He asked

"It was the time when you broke that china plate, and Serena's porcelain doll, and that time when" As far as Darien got before Andrew interrupted him

"I get it, I get it, okay."

"Well, let do some more shopping, kay?" Serena asked them

"Yeah let's, maybe Darien will buy you something, after all you is his girlfriend." Andrew teased before running off

"He you come back here and fight me like a man!" Darien yelled running after him while Serena is watching them in entertainment

End flashback

'Finally I'm free from this place, kami-sama (god) what processed me to become a doctor, I remember now.' Darien thought

Now he is thinking back to the day he heard the heartbreaking news

'Darien, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your parents, they didn't make it.' The doctor said to him tenderly

'What do you mean dead, they're alive, I know they are, you're lying, I know you are!' he yelled at her

'Darien, I'm gomen nasai (I'm very sorry)." The doctor told him

'For little kids to have a chance to have their parents to see them when they're all grown up, but I'm not going to live to see next year if I don't hurry up, Serena going to kill me by time I get there, but I have to do one last thing before I leave.'

30 minutes later

"Excuse me miss, when the next flight to Tokyo, Japan is? Tomorrow, no I was just wondering when the next flight is yes I want one ticket. Thank you very much and sorry for the sarcasm." He said talking 

"Darien, what is you doing in a jewelry department." As Kenichi said to him

"That a question I can ask you."

"My girlfriend wants me to buy her a pair of diamond earrings, hopefully I got the right pair, because I spend way too much for it."

"Well you can always pierce your ears and wear them." He suggested for a laugh

"Yeah I could. So why are you here."

"Something I can buy my girlfriend for I can give her for Christmas."

"Well good luck on your trip back."

"I will, you going back to Japan?" 

"Yeah, in a couple of hour, oh man, I really got to go, bye." Kenichi said as he ran out the store

"He's very smart, but I really wonder how he even remembers the stuff he knows. Oh man, I forgot to ask her what time the flight going to be."

Meanwhile later in Tokyo

"It's getting late, I might as well get going see you guys later." Serena said leaving

"Okay, bye Serena."

She leaves the Shinto shrine and starts walking the street

'Ah, only two more days till Christmas, seem like we're going to having a white Christmas, I wish Darien was here.' Serena thought

"I almost passed by my house." 

She opens the door and head straight for the couch. 

"What can I do to keep myself busy?" She thought out loud then she heads for the balcony

'I wonder if that's true about what they say, well now's as good time as ever. Okay, I wish from the deepest part of my heart that I can have Darien home for Christmas, I don't care if it's the last minute of Christmas just have him here for me. Well maybe it is true and maybe not I just hope it is.' Serena thought

"Okay, now I got a more conflicting problem, how am I going to do this, well talking to myself isn't going to help, except get me in an asylum. Well first I need to start packing my clothes, and hope to death that my flight won't get delayed." He said pacing back and forward in his room

Flash back

A 15-year-old Serena is now standing in front of her locker reading a letter

"Hey Serena, what's you reading there?" Mina asked her

"Nothing, just notes." She said blushing

"Love notes."

"No, of course not."

"Well you know what they say, it's better never to love then not to love at all." She said mangling another proverb

"Mina, congratulations, you just ruined another proverb, how do you feel?"

"Meatball head what I hear, you actually got a secret admirer." Darien joked

"Well Darien, there are people who actually want a beauty like this."

"For to go to the hospital, yes there is." 

"Darien, tell me again why you're my best friend." She asked him while closing her locker and going to her next class

"Because you can't live without me?" 

"I did fine for the first four years of my life."

"Yes, but who started it?"

"A good point, but whoever wrote this must have a sensitive soul, because the poem is so beautiful."

"Let me read it, let's see, your face is more astonishing than Aphrodite herself, and a smile that will thaw the ice from my heart." He said reading a fraction of the poem

"See it's very good if I say so myself, but the handwriting is so familiar." She said pondering where she saw the handwriting from

"Well, I need to go to class, I'm not getting any of your bad habits, ja." He said leaving

"Ja."

About a week later 

"Wow, another letter, and I still haven't figure out whom it is I wonder who it's from, though."

_All I have to give to you is my heart _

_I might not have anything else to give _

_But I do encompass one thing to give _

_To a few it might not be anything _

_To others it may well be everything to them_

_But please hear me out, please _

_I have this to offer to you _

_It is my heart and my love _

_I may not have a penny _

_But my love is what has to give _

_You can reject me _

_Or you can get to be acquainted with me _

_But please don't lie to me _

_And tell me that you love me _

_For that would be the most awful thing you can do _

_But for now, all I have to give to you is my heart_

'I am hoping that you would meet me at seven o'clock tonight, at the rose garden, for there I will reveal my identity to you, and you only 

Love always,

Your Secret admirer'

"Oh my god, I just figure out who wrote this! It can't be him, but this is his handwriting." She said after she read it

"Hey Serena, what sup?" Darien said coming up to her

"Nothing much, just trying to get to class, it get tiring hold two buckets of water everyday." She said trying to get to get to class

"What's wrong Serena?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you tonight, um, tomorrow, I meant tomorrow." She said heading to class

"Okay, now what was that?"

Later that day at seven o'clock

"Okay, Andrew, where are you? You can end this joke now!" Serena said as she enters the rose garden

"Rena, calm down, what joke?"

"This joke you playing now, look here I know you don't like me, we just friends, you know that, wait you're not Andrew!" She said angrily than calm down when she saw Darien

"Andrew, I don't even think he can write like that." He said getting up from a bench

"But it was his handwriting, I know his handwriting more than anything!"

"Well if you really want me to leave then I'll leave."

"No, don't leave please, as long this isn't a joke."

"Serena, now think, you known me for eleven years, right, now what in the world makes you think that I would do this? Really this isn't a joke." He said sincerely 

"So you mean it?"

"Of course, not unless you feel in love with the letters and not me."

"Well, no, I don't think you can fall in love with an inanimate object. But mostly you could have told me your feeling face to face I would have loved that, but you just listen to me too much and…" As far as she got before Darien put his fingers on her lips

"Well, may I have the pleasure of your first kiss?" He asked with a chivalrous charm

"Why of course you can." She said as she leaned in for the deep passionate kiss, "But can I say that I fell in love with you over the years and not the letters."

"You just made my dreams come true."

End flashback 

The very next day in Boston

"3:30, I got an hour and a half to get ready, thank goodness I'm a guy." He said running out of the bed

15.5 minutes later

"Okay, I got my presents, cell phone, clothes, tooth brush, and everything else, I'm ready for the flight, oh let call Rena, she's going to love this, no, I'm going to make this a surprised, iie (no) I'm going to call her, oh I don't know what I'm going to do, call her, yes that's a good idea, let's see if she's at home."

He dials her number

"Moshi moshi, this is Serena here, I'm not home now so leave a message beep"

"Hey Serena, guess what, I'm going to be home for Christmas so get ready, bye."

'It must be 6:30 (a/n P.M) in Japan, knowing her she's doing late minute shopping.'

"Serena, why you always do this?" Rei asked her

"Do what, you the one who came."

"You made me, I just hope that next year you won't do this." Mina said while opening the door to Serena house because her hands were full, literally

"You know Serena, she never lets go of her bad habits." Lita said

"Well, actually she does every once in a while, but Serena we still love you." Ami said 

"Look, I got a message I wonder who's it from."

"You have one message," the answering machine said "Hey Serena, guess what, I'm going to be home for Christmas so get ready, bye." 

"My wish came true, I can't wait! What should I do, I need to get him something, kami-sama (god), I'm getting his habits."

"We about to go for you can solve this problem, ja ne." Ami said with the others saying their goodbyes

"Flight 132 to Tokyo, Japan has been delayed due to weather problems, I repeat flight 132 to Tokyo, Japan has been delayed." The P.A. system announces

"Sugoi, honto sugoi (great, really great)." He said sarcastically, "Now I got to wait another hour till I get back home."

"Hello mister." A little boy said as he came up to him

"Hey there little guy what you doing here?" 

"I'm waiting for my mommy, she buying me something to eat."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Sydney."

"Well, Sydney you can hang out with me for a while, k?"

"Okay, mister."

"My name is Darien, so don't call me mister, that make me feel old, how old are you?"

"I'm 6 ½ how old are you?"

"I'm 28."

"Are you waiting for your mommy?"

"No, I'm waiting for my plane. I'm planning to go see my girlfriend back in Japan."

"You got a girlfriend, eww." He said cringing

"Well you say that now but you'll take your words back."

"Nah-uh, I never gonna change my mind."

"I remember once I told her once if I ever go out with her, I'll kill myself. I remember on our first date she told me to come in and I sat down in the living room, and then she told me to wait, then next thing I know she came out with a gun and a knife and told me to choose your weapon." He said with Sydney's mother laughing

"Is that a true story?"

"Yep, every single word."

"I hope he wasn't a problem."

"No, he wasn't at all."

"Oh how rude I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Michaela Smith."

"My name is Darien Shields, and no it wasn't rude."

"Flight 132 to Tokyo, Japan is boarding in five minutes, I repeat the flight to Tokyo, Japan is boarding five years from now."

"Well that's my flight, I hope I can see you guys again."

"I do to, well goodbye." Michaela said waving

"Bye little man, take care of your mother now." He said while bending down to his level

"I will, bye Darien."

"Bye you two."

'I wonder what he's going bring me. Boy, am I being selfish, he been gone for 10 months and I'm thinking about what he going to buy me. But I would just have to wait until tomorrow and see.' Serena thought before she went to sleep

Somewhere n the air between America and Japan. 

"Hello people this is your captain speaking, it seems like we are having turbulence from an oncoming storm, we will stop at Beijing, China until the storm passes over, we are sorry for the delay." The captain had announced on the P.A.

'Great at this rate, I'll be home for Valentine's day.'

'I have heard that I need a vacation, but this is taking it too far. Darien five more hours then a month and a half with Serena, it's worth, that if I aren't in the hospital for exhaustion.'

"Ma'am can I get one cup of string black coffee, no sugar, thank you."

Two hours later

"If you are on flight 132 to Tokyo Japan, we are now reloading, repeat, if you are a flight to Tokyo, Japan, we are now reloading."

"There's my flight, 'bout time."

30 minutes later

"Hey there I you don't mind me sitting here, I forgot where I sitting at." She said coming up next to him

"Don't worry about it, and yeah you can."

"So what are you name?"

"Darien Shields, you?"

"Tomoko Aiyu."

"Why you heading for Japan?

"I'm moving back home, you?"

"To see my girlfriend, with a bit of luck she won't not mad at me."

"A guy like you, I don't see have a girl would stay mad at you."

"She can in no way stay mad at me longer than a week."

"See what I say, no girl can stay mad at you." 

"Well, she almost certainly might at this time be sleeping, or excited that I'm coming home and trying to sleep."

"How long you two have been together?"

"For nine years."

"Wow, that's a long time, how long you known each other?"

"For twenty years."

"Whoa, well I guess it is true what they say, good friends make great lovers."

"I maybe that is true, but I'm lucky to be here, when her father found out that we were together, he's almost killed me, because he say that she was too young even now he still says that."

"How old was she?"

"15 when we got together, we are four years apart, she's 24 now and I'm 28."

"I got a boyfriend in Japan, too. We are just a year apart. I miss him so much, but he was so happy when I told him I was coming back home."

"I wish his plane would hurry up, next time I'm taking a jet."

"Amen brother on that."

Four years later (A/n just kidding) four hours later (a/n now I'm not kidding)

"We have just landing, please exit out of the left side of the plane, and have a very Merry Christmas."

"Well it was nice talking to you, I hope you have a Merry Christmas, and you guy won't break up over anything." Tomoko said getting up to leave the plane

"Same to you, hope to see you sometime soon, and good luck with you and Satoshi." He said leaving

"Don't worry, I know that we will have good luck."

' What it is it now, 10:30 A.M, great timing, well now I just need two hours and I'm ready.'

"Hello Yellow cab, can you be at Tokyo International airport at 12:15, you can, okay arigoto."

One hour and fifteen minutes later

"There's my ride."

"Ohayo, mister, there anyplace I can take you?"

"Can you take me to 1528 Sakuya drive." (A/n okay you type of street address is that, I don't know--;)

"Okay, be there and an sec."

One hour later. 

"That was a bad traffic jam, well we here, your amount is 23,000 yen."

"Here it go, thank you."

Darien walks over to the door and knocks on it. 

"Who is it?" Serena said coming to the door

"Open up and see."

Serena opens the door and see Darien and literally jumps into his arms

"Oh Darien I missed you so much! You're here for Christmas!"

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the whole, besides all time I spend on that airplane, I needed to see you first."

"Oh that don't matter I got all my stuff for you."

"I do, too." He said carrying her into the house and closing the door

They had spend the whole day together, joking, making out, opening presents from friends, and just spending time with the one they love the most.

It is nine thirty at night and Serena and Darien is in front of the fireplace in the living room

"Serena, um, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Well, you that I love you, right?"

"Yes, and I do, too."

"And I would do anything for you, I will even die for you."

"Yeah I do. I would do the same for you, too."

"Well, I been thinking about this, and this is something I really want, but I don't want to force you into it. And I love you too much just to lose you, and I was wondering, will you marry me?"

"Oh Darien, I don't know what to say, I'm surprised."

"Well yes would make me extremely happy."

"Yes, I do, whatever, I want to marry you!"

"Well there one more thing I would like to know."

"What is it?"

"Are we going to share the same bed?"

"As long as you don't try anything I'm alright."

"Well, I can't guarantee you that." He said before he gave her a deep passionate kiss

.:: The End::.

1

Well did you guys like it? I know the ending isn't that well but I tried you know. Well tell me your opinions, I take flame, but all flames are donated to the Shinto Shine for to keep Rei powers up.

Sincerely,

Amazonian Anime Queen A.K.A Anime Queen


End file.
